


Five Christmases

by isisanubis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompts were baking, wool, fir tree and fluff, a wee bit of angst, LOVE. I did my best to get as many of those in as I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Secret Snarry exchange at snape_potter on LJ.
> 
> Canon AU - neither of our boys died.

****

Five Christmases

1: The Dursleys

Snow was falling, the stockings were hung;  
the Christmas season had truly begun.  
The fir tree was up and decorated for the season,  
to impress their neighbors was the Dursleys' only reason.  
There were tarts fresh baked and treats just bought,  
extra gifts from Santa were all Dudley sought.  
Warm woolen mittens had children bundled up,  
cookies were left out along with milk filled cups.  
Christmas programmes were on and carols filled the air,  
what Harry wanted for Christmas the Dursleys didn’t care.  
No presents were left for Harry under the tree,  
ten Christmases went by before Harry was happy.

2: Hogwarts

Christmas in a castle with snow covered grounds,  
the first time Harry had friends around.  
A tree in the common room with presents for all,  
“Harry, your gifts!” was Ron’s Christmas morning call.  
Harry was eager to see what was left,  
a mystery cloak was what he liked best.  
A feast fit for a king - tables laden with food,  
house-elf baked goodies helped set a festive mood.  
Trees all over decorated by the Hogwarts' staff,  
armor singing gave the students a good laugh.  
Yuletide greetings gave Harry’s heart a happy lift,  
for young Potter, love was the best gift.

3: The Weasleys

A Burrow Christmas was filled with fun,  
snowball fights in weak winter sun.  
Harry was surrounded by friends from school and beyond,  
the people of who he was the most fond.  
Molly in the kitchen cooking and baking,  
everyone’s favorites she was making.  
Stories were told from old to young,  
by the fireside carols were sung.  
Brothers, sister, friends and family were there,  
everyone gathered received tender love and care.  
The house was done in homemade decorations,  
pranks were played to much consternation.  
Memories were made, gift giving was over,  
Christmas would come again when they were another year older.

4: Alone

Christmas alone in his own Hogsmeade flat,  
Harry had the solitude he desired at last.  
No family around, his friends were all busy,  
the holiday hoopla had made his head dizzy.  
A quiet Christmas with things just so,  
was how he felt this year ought to go.  
A stocking was hung, a pie had been bought,  
a simple Christmas dinner was exactly what he sought.  
The living room was in order, fir tree on its stand,  
Harry had mastered the basic Christmas charm commands.  
There were candles that evening, all shining bright,  
that he was alone was brought to light.

5: Severus

Christmas with Severus was a true delight,  
the holiday spirit finally felt right.  
There was a tree they had chosen,  
and snow walked in that left fingers frozen.  
Gifts had been picked and selected with care,  
in the sure knowledge the recipient would be there.  
Cocoa was sipped, the couch used for cuddles,  
late night conversation and fireplace snuggles.  
Friends came to visit and stayed for awhile,  
Severus bore it all with a sardonic smile.  
Christmas day dawned and there was much love,  
stockings filled with treats and mistletoe above.  
Kisses given with joy again,  
Christmas Snarry could now begin.

-The End-


End file.
